


thought i could do this on my own

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: to be loved [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Courtship, King Burt, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Prince Kurt, Rory is Klaine's son, Servant Blaine, Whacked up politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kurt Hummel falls in love with Blaine Anderson, an orphan servant boy, and thankfully he returns Kurt's affections. But what will happen when one night Blaine disappears, leaving only a letter behind that contains an unbelievable explanation? When, years later, Blaine appears with two sons in tow (one deadly ill), will Kurt finally learn the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	thought i could do this on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Pieces" by RED.  
> Not beta'd.
> 
> This took forever to write. Like, a month. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written.

_"So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, mmm..._

_A_ _nd now I know the key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, mmm..._

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky..."_

_-James Ingram,_ So This Is Love

 

If you asked Prince Kurt when was the moment he fell in love with Blaine, son of the town of Anders, a servant in his castle, he wouldn't be able to tell you. After all, they had so many firsts together, and so many lasts.

***

They became friends at age fourteen, when Blaine was assigned to Kurt's room as his servant. At first theirs were just pleasant, normal interactions, but then they began speaking of music and the theatre troupe that came through the castle sometimes.

And everything just blossomed from there.

They talked about everything and nothing, Kurt sharing courtly scandals and intrigue while Blaine related tales of servants' gossip and the crazy happenings at the market.They exclaimed over the scandals of Lady Quinn and the scandal of the insane new guard uniforms in equal measure, pleased to have finally found someone who agreed with them.

Kurt shared his love of fashion many times, and eventually pulled out his fashion sketches to show Blaine on a particularly fine day. He told Blaine how he wished sometimes that he wasn't the Prince, that he could just be a tailor crafting outfits for the nobility. He lamented over the fact that his life would always belong to the country rather than himself.

This was when he found out that Blaine was an orphan as he revealed that he too was bound to the state and its wishes, at least until he was married and bound to his consort's family.

(This was also when Kurt found out that Blaine is attracted to men, just like himself.)

***

Their first kiss was on Prince Kurt’s fifteenth birthday. During the festivities in the evening, the two of them slipped away to a staircase landing lit only by the light of the moon through a window. There Blaine slipped a small package into Kurt's hands. "Happy birthday," he said softly.

"You didn't have to," Kurt whispered, a smile on his lips.

"I made it myself, don't worry, but you'll love it, I promise," Blaine said with a grin, "Please just open it."

Kurt returned a matching grin and carefully opened the package, revealing a patchwork handkerchief sewn of many old scraps of fabric that Kurt recognized from his and Blaine's projects over the past year. Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. "It's beautiful," he murmured.

"But it's not what you _really_ wanted, was it?" Blaine asked. He knew Kurt better than anything- he knew that Kurt had been wanting something else, hoping for something more special. Well, at least he thought that was what Kurt wanted from the slight dip in his smile the moment the package came out. "What did you really want, Kurt?"

"A kiss," Kurt breathed, gaze far away, and then caught himself with an intense blush. "No, I mean, please ignore that, that was a severe breach of manners, I don't want you to feel pressured-"

Blaine stepped forward and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, effectively cutting him off. "Happy birthday," whispered Blaine, and then gently pressed his lips to Kurt’s. 

***

That winter he told his Dad that he was not attracted to girls, that he liked men instead.

His father just nodded, said, "We'll need to find you a bearer among the nobles, then," and reminded Kurt that he wanted him to follow his heart and marry a man he loved. "I'll send out letters to the other Princes and the noblemen of our country and our allies to find you a husband, Kurt," he said, then gave Kurt an awkward half-hug and left.

Kurt didn't get the chance to tell him that he'd already found someone.

***

The first time either of them said "I love you" was at age sixteen, on the break of summer. Kurt had come down with an illness and was confined to his bed, and Blaine was assigned to Kurt's room, to help Healer Nick nurse the Prince back to health.

Currently that job consisted of making sure Kurt didn't get vomit over everything.

Blaine held a cool cloth to Kurt's forehead and rubbed his back as he leaned over the bucket, his lunch coming back up.

"Why do you insist on helping me like this beyond the normal call of duty, Blaine? You really don't have to," Kurt asked, groaning as another mouthful of bile came back up.

"Because-" Blaine stammered, "Well, because I-I love you. I love you, Kurt, and I know this is not the most romantic of settings but I've been waiting for so long and I just cannot hold it in any longer." When Kurt didn't respond at first, driven speechless at the fact that his love was returned, Blaine apparently took it as a rejection because he hurried to say, words sounding forced and rushed, "I apologize, Kurt, if you do not feel the same way, if you thought this a mere dalliance then I understand, I mean-"

Kurt cut him off, leaning back and glaring at him, though the trembling and the vomit downplay the effect of it. "I thought you knew me better than that, Blaine. This was never a 'mere dalliance'. I _love_ you. And yes, though I do wish this was more rom-" He cuts off and leans forward to vomit again, and Blaine hastens to his side with a freshly dampened cool cloth and a caring smile.

Kurt couldn't have wished for a more loving nurse.

***

Then, in the depths of winter, they made love for the first time. Laying in the afterglow, Kurt breathed in the scent of Blaine's skin and smiled, happier than he's ever been his entire life. You couldn't have found a happier man in the entire world in that moment.

(except for, perhaps, Blaine)

***

Kurt proposed (in a manner of speaking, at least) the next summer, a few days before his seventeenth birthday. The two of them were sitting together on his bed, Blaine admiring a couple of Kurt's sketches, when Kurt brought out the ring, a simple band of silver. Before he even got the chance to speak Blaine looked at the ring and his jaw dropped.

"You c-can't marry me," Blaine stammered out, eyes wide at the sight of the ring, "I'm no nobleman."

"Well not now, of course," Kurt agreed, " But when I become King I can change the law. Father said to marry for love, not power, and I'm content waiting eight years if needed for it. This is a promise, Blaine, that until that day comes I will love you, protect you, and support you with all my strength."

Blaine's eyes shone as he dropped the ring, leaned forward and kissed Kurt, fingers tangling in his perfect hair. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in tighter. When they released, Blaine said softly, cheeks flushed, "I love you."

Kurt giggled, "So is that a yes?"

"Of course, Prince Kurt Hummel, I will love you until the end of time."

 

_“To say goodbye is to die a little.”_

_-Raymond Chandler,_ The Long Goodbye

 

A few nights later, Blaine found himself in the King's office with his heart slowly being torn apart piece by wretched piece.

"...And that's why you must leave. If you love him, do what's best for him."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Blaine said, trying to contain his tears as he stood up from his seat and bowed to the King.

Once he got to the door, he ran. 

***

A hooded cloak drawn over his head, a sobbing Blaine bent over a table by the light of a fading candle and penned a letter, tears falling onto the parchment he was writing and one hand clutching the ring hanging from a string around his neck. He had to leave Kurt, leave the castle and everything he had ever known. For the fate of everyone in the country, the lowest commoner newborn to the King himself, he had to disappear and never be seen by the Prince-  _Kurt_ , his mind protested, he had never been more than _just Kurt_ to Blaine- again.

His hand fell from its grasp on the ring and grazed over his tunic-covered stomach as he signed the letter and the touch of his hand to his abdomen unleashed a fresh wave of sobs. He would never see Kurt again, and Kurt could _never_ know the truth.

***

Kitty handed Kurt a small piece of folded parchment. Kurt's breath caught at the sight of his name, written on the outside in Blaine's familiar small, neat handwriting. He opened it with trembling fingers and found a paper blotched with small brownish spots, Blaine's strong, bold letters cutting across the page.

**_Dear Kurt,_ **

**_I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I didn't have time to say goodbye. I have been informed that I am betrothed and have been since birth. My betrothed's uncle has died and in order to inherit he has to marry immediately. I will do my duty to my family, though they will only be there in spirit, but my heart cannot ever truly belong to him._ **

**_I will be faithful to the man who will be the father of my children, but rest assured that my heart will only ever rest in you. I wish you the greatest fortune in life and love, and I say goodbye forever._ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_Blaine_ **

**_Son of Anders_ **

The letter fell from loosened fingers and Kurt collapsed back into the chair behind him. His hands flew to his face and he sobbed, curling up into an undignified ball. Kitty put a hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything as he cried for everything that, just hours ago, had seemed so perfect.

***

Nine months later, Blaine gave birth to twins. He did not scream, but _did_ sob and cry out for the father of his newborn sons. Sometime when the pain became unbearable he cursed the King for all he had stolen from Blaine-his love, his life, and his home. Blaine gave birth alone, no one at his side, the only other person in the room the midwife, who thankfully did not call him out on his treasonous words.

Afterwards he cradled his two sons, one pale and blue-eyed with a light dusting of hair over his head, and the other tanned with already hazel eyes and a full head of curls. He softly sang a lullaby and marveled over how much he already loved them, how much he wanted to protect them. Then he cried himself to sleep, reminded of how he would never get to see the love of his life again.

 

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream..."_

_-Lana Del Rey,_  Once Upon A Dream

 

Five Years Later

Kurt was six months into his courting with Lord Adam Crawford of the N'Yada province and still hadn't kissed him once. He could see himself maybe, _possibly_ one day becoming good enough friends Lord Adam enough to marry him and take him as a life partner, but there would never be more than a friendship there. There would never be more than a friendship between Kurt and anyone ever again...

( _Oh, Blaine, why did you have to leave?_ )

But now, he was on his way back from Francisco, the fief of Lady Mercedes, his best friend outside of the castle.

"Your Highness," Samuel, the coach driver, said, jerking Kurt out of his thoughts, "We are almost to Westerville and the Dalton Tavern."

"Will we be only be staying here for the night, correct?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Samuel replied.

"Alright, then," Kurt said, and turned back to his musings.

 

When Kurt was heading down the street to the tavern just a few steps out of his carriage, he wasn't expecting to nearly be run over by a child.

Nevertheless, that is what happened.

A blur of browns and whites knocked into him from the side, and Kurt found himself falling onto his bottom with an  _oof._ "Oh, I'm sorry mister!" A child's voice cried, and a small hand grabbed his hand and pulled, trying to help him up. Kurt stood and looked at the culprit, finding a little boy with chestnut hair with a slight curl to it, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and a winning grin. He wore faded but clean clothing. "Papa says it's rude to bump into other people."

"It's fine, little one," Kurt said, then crouched down next to the little boy to get a better look at him. "What's your name?"

"Rory Finnegan Anderson," the small child declared with a grin, "Papa says I'm named after a friend of his."

"That's a handsome name, Rory. My name's Kurt Hummel."

Rory's eyes went wide. "Oh, Papa says that-"

"Rory, what have I said about running off and talking to strangers?" A familiar dulcet voice called out, and Kurt looked up from the little boy to find a man with a full head of dark curls obscuring his face running at them, another little boy with a matching head of curls cradled in his arms. "We have to get to Healer Will's. Your brother's sick, remember?"

"But  _Papa,"_ Rory whined, "I'm talking to Prince Kurt. You know, like the one from your stories?"

Kurt's brow furrowed. "I didn't say I was a-" His jaw dropped as the man turned with a jerky movement and looked at him, familiar hazel eyes as wide as saucers. Kurt took in the thick eyebrows, new wrinkles, sloping nose, toned arms half-hidden under a faded tunic, and stubbly jawline. He was so much wearier than Kurt remembered, but there was no doubt who it was.

By the name of Merlin. " _Blaine_?"

Blaine swallowed and offered a pained smile, though something happy flashed in his eyes. "Hello, Prince Kurt. I'm sorry that Rory ran into you- he's always been a bit of a ruffian. It was nice to see you, again, but I'm afraid I need to get Elijah to the Healer's. He has the sweating sickness and doesn't have much time left."

"No need for to go to the village healer, Blaine, and no need to refer to me by my title," Kurt said, "I can take you to the Healer at the Castle, who you know is the best in the land." When Blaine hesitated, visibly nervous, Kurt tried to smile pleasantly, all the while shaking in his boots with the urge to kiss Blaine again. It wouldn't be right, though, Blaine was married- even though Kurt couldn't see a ring. "Please, Blaine, as a favor for an old-" _Love_. "friend."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Alright...Kurt."

***

Blaine sat uneasily in the carriage, cradling Elijah in his arms while Rory perched on Kurt's knee, playing with the cloak Kurt had laying on the seat. As he and Kurt talked Blaine sat straight, clearly somwhat uncomfortable. Kurt wished it wasn't so, but he assumed that Blaine was unused to finery since he'd left the palace.

"Rory and Elijah are my sons," Blaine said, staring at Kurt as if searching for some kind of reaction.

Kurt had no idea what Blaine expected to see, though, so he just replied with, "By a surrogate?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm a bearer. Their father, who Elijah is named after, is gone. I lost him before they were born. His father still sends money, though, enough to keep us off the streets when I'm in between jobs. They don't come very often, though- there aren't many people out there who will hire single fathers, especially those of our leanings or my... _condition_."

Kurt nodded and placed a hand on Blaine's. Their hands still fit together as perfectly as they did five years ago. "I'm sorry for your loss." Blaine winced and swallowed hard, but didn't pull his hand away.

To brighten the mood (Kurt could never bear it when Blaine was upset), Kurt tried to joke around. "You left without any warning, Blaine! I nearly tore the castle apart searching for you, trying to make sure that you were okay and that the letter hadn't been some kind of ploy." Kurt grinned despite remembering how desperate he'd been back then. "You should have seen Kitty trying to get me to stop and eat- Anyway, my Father confirmed your marriage contract after a few days and I stopped," Kurt was joking around, of course, but Blaine flinched. Kurt frowned slightly, wondering what he had said to elicit such a reaction, but then Rory interrupted from his spot on Kurt's lap.

"Is your Da the King?" Rory asked, and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, Rory," Kurt said with a smile, bouncing the boy a bit on his knee, then said, "Your children are adorable, Blaine," he said before looking back up. Blaine looked stricken. "Are you okay, Blaine?" He asked, concerned.

Blaine nodded, turning his lips up into a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a bit nauseous,  I apologize."

"No need for apologies," Kurt said cheerily, "I just hope you feel better." 

 

_"If the tiger shall protect her young,_

_Then tell me how did you slip by._

_All my instincts have failed me for once_

_I must have somehow slept the whole night...’_

_–Rachael Yamagata,_ Elephants

 

They stepped out of the carriage at the Castle, and Kurt kept Rory in his arms while Blaine held Elijah in an almost vice-like grip.

Blaine and Kurt delivered Elijah to Healer Nick, who took the small child, smoothed back his sweaty curls, and said that he'd have Elijah to normal in a few days. Kurt saw Blaine flinch, face going stone cold, when Nick said he'd have to keep Elijah for a few days, but Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and Blaine immediately went calm beneath his touch (just like in the past, years ago, before Blaine had married another man).

Kurt noticed that Blaine looked worried, that familiar crease having appeared between his eyebrows, so he decided to take Blaine and Rory to the kitchens for a bite to eat. As far as Kurt could remember, food would always calm Blaine down. They headed down the corridor, Blaine a step ahead of Kurt. Kurt frowned, bouncing Rory slightly in his arms as he followed his old lover down the hallway. There was something up with Blaine, and Kurt was concerned.

Kurt's father turned the corner ahead of them. Kurt was about to tell him about finding Blaine (an old friend of his, he'd have to say, as Blaine had clearly moved on, enough to bear children for another man) when Blaine fell to his knees in front of Father.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," Blaine babbled apologies to Kurt's confusion, "Please, punish me, but I beg of you not to hurt my children. I swear I didn't approach your son, and I'll get out of the castle as quick as possible. Elijah was _dying_. The healer here was the nearest competent one and Kurt offered to take us. I'm so sorry, I'll leave now, just please, _please_  save my babies."

Kurt was frozen. "What's going on here?" He asked, confused. From the sound of it, his father had banished Blaine from the castle and forbidden him from approaching Kurt. But why? From what Kurt knew, Blaine had done no misdeed, committed no crime.

"I can't tell you," Blaine said to the floor, "It was part of the agreement."

"What agreement?" Kurt asked, still holding Rory in his arms. He shifted a little as the child began to slide a bit. He glanced down. It was strange, he noticed, the previously demanding and crying child seemed perfectly content to sit in his arms and babble quietly under his breath about something, staring up at him with wide blue eyes and a wide smile. Kurt glanced back up at his father and Blaine and noticed that while Blaine was still bent in submission on the floor (a strange and frankly sickening sight to see- Blaine had never been the submissive type toward authority, even when visiting Lords threatened to have him fired), his father was gaping at him and Rory. He raised an eyebrow in question and his father swallowed audibly.

"I was wrong," his father said in a strangled voice, then looked down at Blaine. "You can tell him the truth now."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt, still on his knees. With fumbling fingers he unbuttoned the top buttons of his tunic and pulled out a thin leather string from which dangled a familiar silver ring. Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "There was never a betrothed," he admitted miserably, looking up at Kurt with tear-filled eyes, "I discovered that I was with child three days after you gave me this when I went to the Healer Nick to fix a gash on my leg I'd gotten from falling down the stairs. There was, of course, only one possible father for the child, and I accidentally admitted as much to Nick, who immediately went to the King. I was summoned to the King's office the next day and was told that I had to leave you, as no one could ever know that a mere commoner was bearing the Crown Prince's firstborn." By now Blaine had started crying as he spoke, big, heaving sobs wracking his body, and Kurt was frozen in place, face the picture of shock. "I had to create some kind of excuse so that you wouldn't try to find me, and I had to leave immediately. The King was not unkind, however, and he has provided me a monthly stipend ever since, enough to keep Rory, Elijah, and I off the streets during the winter months. I was told that the money would only continue as long as I did not approach you or enter Castle McKinley ever again. The King informed me that for the good of the country I had to leave you, as a commoner could provide no advantage to the country and the throne. I, after all, provide no dowry, no military alliance, no votes in the House of Lords." Blaine's voice cracked, and his gaze fell to the ring dangling between his hands. His shoulders slumped, and Kurt watched as a tear slipped down Blaine's cheek and fell with a splash onto his trousers. Suddenly he looked so small, so broken down, and Kurt's heart broke at the sight. "I-I don’t even have a family. You had to marry a nobleman or a prince, for the good of the people, and I had to disappear, n-never to see the love of my life again."

Kurt crouched down next to Blaine, ignoring the dirt that would get on his trousers, and shifted Rory into his right arm. Then, with his left arm, he wrapped Blaine in a hug and pulled him up off the ground. Blaine made a small noise of surprise as Kurt pressed their bodies together, Rory tucked into their side. "You do _not_ belong on the ground, Blaine, and I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered, pressing light kisses into Blaine's curls and onto his forehead as he spoke, "If I had only known, this never would have happened. You had to raise two children- _our_  children- all by yourself. I'm so, _so_ sorry. You never should have had to do that. Oh god, if I had only known-" Kurt swallowed hard, trying not to imagine how different it could have been for them. For all of them- Rory, Elijah, Blaine, and Kurt. Blaine had had to depend on the King's payments- ( _hush money_ , a voice in the back of his mind whispered) in order to keep his- _t_ _heir-_ children out of the cold of winter. Kurt has never met his own children, has missed all their major firsts. Their first words, first steps, first cries- he's missed every tear, every sleepless night, every meal, and every joyful smile. More than four years of their lives _gone_ , unable to be taken back.

And then of course there was Blaine. Beautiful, talented, wonderful Blaine who had been forced out of his home, job, and childhood and thrust into the rough world of adulthood overnight. Sentenced to live alone, barely surviving, without parents or friends to support him. He'd spent the last five years trying to support two children, trying to give them the lives they deserved while working for dirt pay. Kurt couldn't come close to imagining what Blaine had gone through over the past few years, but he could still regret every minute of it.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated again, unable to stop apologizing. At least, that was, until he remembered the other person in the room besides the two of them.

Kurt looked up at his father over Blaine's shoulder, a single angry tear sliding down his cheek. "Why did you do it, Father?" He asked quietly, and Burt flinched at the flinty edge to his son's voice. "You sent Blaine out into the unprotected world outside the castle while he was with child- _your_  grandchildren, at that? You let me live a lie for the last five years, thinking the love of my life was married to another man while in truth he was alone, struggling to raise two children I didn't know existed. Why did you let children suffer while Blaine hunted desperately for a job to feed them and provide the basest of necessities while we could have provided everything they wanted and more? Why did you force him out of his home and job without a second thought to his safety and the safety of the children he was to bear? You nearly let Elijah nearly  _die_ because you terrified his father about coming to the Castle. There have been plenty of premarital conceptions in the past few years- Princess Tina and Lord Michael, for example- so I can't see that as a reason. Tell me why, Father. Make me understand, because right now I can't for the life of me come up with a single reason why any of us deserved that."

"I didn’t want a scandal like your brother's, Kurt. We didn't need a repeat of Lady Quinn."

Kurt’s jaw dropped and Blaine jerked back from his grasp, looking like he had been slapped across the face. Kurt had told him all about the scandal with Lady Quinn Fabray of Cheerium when it had happened. As a teenager she'd laid with the outlaw Puck while courting Kurt's stepbrother Finn and has lied about the identity of the baby's father, saying it was Finn. It was later revealed that Quinn had lied and she was banished back to her fief, where she birthed a daughter, Beth, and had eventually eloped with Puck. That his father equated Blaine, an honorable, trustworthy, dependable man with Quinn, a demanding social climber and notorious liar took Kurt aback. But not as much as Blaine, apparently, who turned around to face the King. In a strangled voice he choked out, "You really think that I would lie about the identity of my children's father, Your Majesty? That I could ever lie with anyone other than the love of my life? What have I done to deserve such a thing?" His tone wasn't indignant, but rather pleading, as if just trying to understand.

It hit Burt, suddenly, and he winced when he looked at the boy, now a man, at Kurt's side, thrust into adulthood violently by a mistake he hadn't meant to make. Burt had only made it worse. He'd forced Blaine, an orphan with no family to rely on, to leave the only home he'd ever known and try to make a living supporting two children in a world that was against him. For all he'd ever encouraged his son to choose to marry for love, he'd always expected him to choose from the nobility, royalty, or even the gentry, and he had panicked all those years ago. He'd let the expectations of their station and fears of what the other nobles would think blind him to everything he'd tried to enforce in his son- justice, truth, kindness, following your heart, and protecting those you love.

"How can I make it up to you, Blaine?" He asked, using the former servant's first name for the first time ever. It left a strange taste in his mouth, not particularly bad but still a strange feeling. He'd never addressed a commoner by their first name before.

The man looked at him, eyes wide with shock. Burt could only imagine what he was thinking at the moment. The man- _Blaine_ , Burt reminded himself- swallowed before saying, not looking either Burt or Kurt in the eye, "Take care of my children. Give them a life they deserve- as part of the royal family, they should have a rich life that I can't provide for them."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you're not staying."

Blaine startled and looked him straight in the eye. "I-I can't. You can acknowledge them as your heirs, thanks to the law, but not me. You can't pledge yourself to a commoner, like I just said, someone who won't provide anything to the throne. Rory and Elijah are yours as much as mine, and as much as it pains me to say, you can provide them with a much better life than I can, one that they deserve. So once I see that Elijah's okay, I'll leave. Y-you don't need me here."

Burt felt sick as he realized what he had done with that speech of his to Blaine all those years ago- Blaine was now ready to remove himself from his children, give them over to Kurt and disappear, just so that he could give his children a better chance, while Burt had deprived his son of the love of his life, and his grandchildren of a home and family.

"No," he said, "You shall stay here."

Blaine turned to Burt with hopeful eyes. "I can stay here as their nurse? Are you sure? Your Majesty, I-"

Burt swallowed, once again hit by shame at what he'd done to Blaine. The boy sounded as if being his children's nurse was the greatest thing in the world, a miracle he never could have anticipated. "No, not as their nurse. I need to right a wrong I made to you and honor a promise my son made. You have my permission and encouragement to marry my son."

Blaine flung his arms around Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

 

_"And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_ _..."_

 _-Bonnie Tyler_ , Total Eclipse of the Heart

 

One Year Later

They stood in the room behind the balcony opening into the courtyard, Blaine in a white uniform trimmed in silver and Kurt in navy trimmed with gold. Kurt wore the traditional gold circlet of the Crown Prince and the traditional silver circlet of the Prince Consort perched upon Blaine’s curls, which were slicked back with oils. Kurt couldn't help but admire how regal Blaine looked, almost as if he was meant to wear the crown.

(Rory and Elijah were off on a trip to the country of Lima with their Uncle Finn, visiting Queen Tina and her husband Prince Michael. They both adored their Uncle Finn, who in turn had taken a great liking to them both)

"Can you believe this is happening? Can you believe we're finally announcing our marriage to the people?" Kurt asked with a smile, reaching out to adjust the sash that crossed Blaine's chest.

His lover ( _husband_ , he had to keep reminding himself) returned a weak smile to Kurt. Kurt could see that Blaine's gloved hands were shaking. "I cannot. This is finally it- I never thought I would ever get this moment."

Kurt took Blaine's hand, raised it to his lips, and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. He enjoyed the blush it brought to Blaine's cheeks, as bright and beautiful as the first day they kissed. "I never doubted it," he said, and as the doors to balcony opened he intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, and they stepped out to greet the crowd of people waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and give constructive criticism.  
> Does anyone want a sequel about Kurt and Blaine's children when they get older?


End file.
